


Divine Moth

by Evandar



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, F/F, Genderswap, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more beautiful than Deanna Winchester on the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Moth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Femslash100's Drabbletag5

Out of all her Father’s creations, Castiel is yet to find one more beautiful than Deanna Winchester on the hunt. Her soul, which always gleams bright and pure, burns brighter with the righteous flame that makes her what she is – _“The Righteous Man? Fuck, Cas, I ain’t a guy”_ – drawing Castiel closer to her. A divine moth.

On the hunt, she is strength and conviction and faith embodied in one woman, and every time Castiel sees her, she is reminded that Deanna is worth it. No matter what doubt lingers in moments of peace, Deanna Winchester is worth Falling for.


End file.
